The Little Moments of Comfort
by littlebixuit
Summary: -She needed to get this, his company in her mostly closed world of feelings.- Velma has one of 'those' dates and Shaggy comforts her. Songfic, Song used "Chasing Cars" from "Snow Patrol". Little Shelma hints. Review please.


_Me: Yay! Songfic time! Well, I figured it was a while since I got my last songfic up and had this one in mind for a longer time now, so... here it is!_

_Apps: _**Ahem. Nothing that has anything to do with Scooby Doo belongs to her. Also, she does not own the song "Chasing Cars", it's owned by "Snow Patrol".**

_Invy: Enjoy or.. what you do when you read stories. Just read it already._

* * *

Shaggy looked under his bed again.

Still nothing.

The cupboard, the desk, the little couch, nowhere.

He thought a bit, then decided to go to Velma's room to search. Velma would sometimes borrow his Beatles CD's, there were times when she needed the music the Beatles had made and Shaggy never minded her borrowing his CD's, he knew that Velma kept her room all clean and that his stuff would never get lost with her.

But the one CD he was searching for was nowhere to be found, not in his and not in Velma's room. He didn't need more than one view through her room to see this, he knew that she always kept CD's by her player and there were none of them lying around there so she probably didn't had it. His view fell on the large pinboard on her wall, he loved that pinboard. There was one little part always free for notes, appointments and things like it, but the rest of it was filled with pictures.

There were some of the whole gang, some showing only one member, some showing two, some three, some four. Sometimes Daphne and Fred, then Scooby and him, Velma and Daphne, Velma and him, Daphne and Scooby, he was pretty sure that there was at least one picture of every possible pairing to be seen. His favorite one was the one with the whole gang in a tickle combat. It had been taken when they had moved in. Between carrying hundreds of boxes, Scooby and he had started it, soon Velma had joined them and Fred and Daphne hadn't taken long to follow. The picture showed Daphne and Fred, who had teamed up against Scooby and had gotten him to the ground, while Velma had been in Shaggy's arms as he caught her when she had tried to run away. He couldn't quite remember, but he was pretty sure that Velma's dad had taken the picture.

Smiling at the memory, he made his way out of Velma's room.

It was somewhat creepy to be alone in Mystery Inc.'s headquarter. Scooby was out with his girlfriend, Velma on a date. Shaggy felt the littlest pinch of jealousy somewhere deep in his stomach as he thought about Velma being on a date, but he quickly gave something else the reason for it. For example, that he hoped that this guy she was going out with wouldn't just want the one thing Velma would never give away mindless, like her last date.

Fred and Daphne had decided to go to the cinema. They had asked him to come along, but he had the feeling that they would more likely go just with the two of them. Not that it was generally his company they would mind, but he figured they would want to have some 'couple time', seeing as they hardly got any of it between the mysteries and their normal life.

So he was all alone tonight. As he couldn't find the CD he had been searching for, he decided to just turn on the radio. It wasn't this important to hear the Beatles anyway, he just needed to hear something. He had always found it soothing and it somewhat relaxed him to hear music when his surroundings seemed to be creepy. Which they were, with no one else around. Listening to the music from the little player they had installed in the kitchen, Shaggy took out the ingredients he needed for a homemade sandwich.

_We'll do it all_

_Everything_

_On our own_

He had just began to put the things together when he heard the front door opening and closing with a loud bang. A view to the clock showed him it was just 9pm, Daphne's and Fred's movie couldn't have ended now, it would run longer than this. Neither had Shaggy expected Scooby or Velma to be back this early. He cringed when a voice shouted through the house

"Sh-Shaggy? Or Daphne? Anybody home?" It broke his heart to hear her voice, her tear-filled voice. Not again.

_We don't need_

_Anything _

_Or anyone_

He immediately put down the knife he had been holding, it's rattling still in his ears as he jumped over the counter they had installed between the kitchen and the living room, so it would be easier to get things from the one room to the other. He ran over to the front door.

Velma sat there, her head resting against the door, tears running over her cheeks. Hearing his footsteps on the ground, she looked up at him, her hand moving towards her eyes in an attempt to brush the tears away. Needless to say that she failed, as new ones immediately came.

"Shaggy?"

He rushed towards her, kneeing down at her side, knowing that she needed a soothing hug, someone to talk and warmth now. Starting with the hug, he pulled her to his chest, letting her cry into his green shirt as she cuddled up closer to him to get even more of his reassuring warmth, to feel his steady, calming heartbeat.

"It's alright, Velma. I'm here." he murmured into her ear as she continued to sob. Deciding that the doormat wasn't the nicest and warmest place to be, he lifted her up and carefully carried her over to the huge sofa that stood in the middle of the living room. Velma, while being carried, never let go of his neck, neither did she stopped to cry into his shirt or to bury her head in his chest. He sat down slowly, settling Velma in his lap, where he could easily put his long arms around her little, shaking form.

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me_

_And just forget the world?_

"Velma. Velma, it's okay. What happened?" he asked, also if he could pretty much guess what it was.

"H-He's a total jerk. We went outside after the dinner and he- he tried to-" she began to tell him, when a new wave of tears came over her and she clung to Shaggy like her life depended on it.

Not that he would ever mind.

_I don't quite know_

_How to say_

_How I feel_

Whenever Velma had needed him, had needed to talk to someone, to be soothed by someone, someone she could openly cry in front of, he had always been there to help her.

Velma often seemed so strong to everybody. She seemed like the most thing wouldn't touch her the littlest, she showed not that much emotion than the other members of Mystery Inc. did. She hided them, afraid of what the world would think, but no one could see that and so everybody thought of her as strong. Mostly, she was this strong, but there were times, when she needed to just lie down, eventually cry and in that moments, she needed someone.

And the one would always be Shaggy, occasionally Daphne, but mostly Shaggy.

And he would always be there for her, smile sadly when she told him about whatever was on her mind, hold her, because he loved her.

_Those three words_

_Are said too much_

_They're not enough_

He would never tell her, how could he?

She could never feel the same, why should she be dating all those guys then, the guys that would always turn out as jerks.

"And I-I kicked him... you-know-where and I r-ran and called a ca-cab." Velma continued to sniff in his shirt.

He had never understood why her. Why her? Why would she have to get all the jerks, why would the best, prettiest and most beautiful girl get all the jerks, all the strange guys who just wanted the one thing? Why couldn't she get someone who really deserved to be with her, some nice, someone she would be happy with?

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me_

_And just forget the world?_

But the ones she was dating would always break her, would make her cry, would break him, just because seeing her like this made him sad and just the littlest bit angry, he wasn't the type to get angry. He was the type to be sad when you were sad, to understand what you felt and feel it with you.

Which was exactly what Velma needed.

She needed to be understood, she needed to get this, his company in her mostly closed world of feelings. Needed his hand to help her get through it, so she wouldn't stumble and fall, so she could continue.

And with just one call, one call for his help, he would be there, he would catch her when she would fall and she would know that he was there for her.

_Forget what we're told_

_Before we get too old_

_Show me a garden_

_That's bursting into life _

And everytime she had called him, she would eventually calm down, her steps in her world of feelings would become steadier and soon, she wouldn't need his hand anymore. He would be behind her, in case that she would slip and fall again. And she knew that.

And then, her feelings would be normal, would hide themselves somewhere in her beautiful mind, always bursting with ideas.

_Let's waste time_

_Chasing cars_

_Around our heads_

With everything normal, it was just like they would swap roles.

Then, she was the strong one, the one calming him down when they would have a spooky mystery, then she would take his hand and lead him through it, careful that neither of them tripped, she would be the one looking after both of them.

Of course, it was kinda like a family with the gang, with everyone looking after the other, but there was some unspoken bond between them. In normal life, mystery, when he was scared witless, she would lead and help him to get over it. Everyone could see that she was doing it, that she would go with him and Scooby if he would be too scared, just to get the message 'I am here!' clearly towards him.

But when her emotional stop would break, would wash over her, it was always just the two of them, they would lie or sit down on his bed, on her bed and he would just hold her, which was the best thing Velma could imagine to have.

_I need your grace_

_To remind me_

_To find my own_

Sometimes, when she would be lying in her bed at night, she would feel alone. She hated to be alone, without any siblings and her parents at work very long, sometimes even through the whole night, she had been alone often and long enough.

When the feeling would get too deep, when the silence would kill her and the empty black around here would look almost scary, she would stand up, she would creep over the floor, slowly open his door and step to the side of his bed. Why exactly, they never found out, but Shaggy, usual a very deep sleeper, would always wake up when she would stand there, when she would look at him.

And without a word spoken, he would lift his blanket a bit and she would crawl under it, cuddle herself against him, just to feel the warmth, to hear his breath, so the black around her would look normal again and she would know that she wasn't alone.

Because he was there.

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me_

_And just forget the world?_

It would always happen vice versa. When Shaggy would have a nightmare, something that scared him witless following him through a strange world where he was all alone, he would need her, too. He would wake up, somewhat sweaty, his heart beating so fast, it got her scared when he would crawl to her, would grab for her hand, just to make sure that it was really just a nightmare, that she was there, that everything was alright.

So they both had their own fears, their own things that scared them, their own angst that only the other one could help against. That the other one would have to be there to chase it away and calm the one with the fear down.

_Forget what we're told_

_Before we get too old_

_Show me a garden_

_That's bursting into life_

Many people would think that there would be more with it, that two adults of a different gender couldn't just sleep in one bed without anything going on between them. What was probably the reason neither Shaggy nor Velma ever said anything, the reason that their silent cuddling was kept a secret.

Well, there kind of was something going on between these two, but they didn't knew of the other's feelings, silently thinking that they could never be good enough for each other.

So, even if they would think about it from time to time, the moments where one would come to the other, were just that. Moments.

Moments of comfort, where one needed the other, but it was the comfort they searched and the comfort they found in their friend, just by being with him or her.

Moments of comfort they could only find in the other one.

_All that I am_

_All that I ever was_

_Is here in your perfect eyes_

_They're all I can see_

Shaggy could feel Velma become sleepy in his arms, she had stopped to cry eventually, the little sniff maybe coming from her throat now or then, but now she was getting heavy in his arms, her head not anymore burying itself in his chest, more likely leaning against it as exhaustion took over Velma's body.

He slowly stood up, one hand under the back of her knees, the other one under her back and walked to the steps, blowing some strands of her out of her face carefully as he laid her down on her bed. He took off her glasses and put them on the nightstand next to her bed when he heard the front door opening.

"Anybody home?" he heard Daphne calling, just like Velma had been before. He could hear steps walking through the living room, the steps of two people, Daphne and Fred.

He was grateful that Daphne was there, he didn't want to... help Velma in some clothes more fitting to sleep in, but the only one who would do this job and the only one Velma wouldn't mind to know about her horrible date beside him was Daphne, the one Velma would sometimes go to when she had been on a terrible date again, but she would just go there if Shaggy wouldn't be there, which he was almost always. And she wouldn't go to Daphne when she couldn't sleep.

Shaggy walked down into the living room, to see Fred and Daphne taking off their coats.

Greeting each other, Shaggy waited for Fred to go into the kitchen before turning to Daphne.

"Um.. Daphne, could you... help me a bit?"

"Sure, what's up?" she asked, but her smile faded away when she saw his expression. "Velma?" she asked quietly.

He answered with a nod, following her upstairs to Velma's room. Standing in the doorway, they both looked at the sleeping girl.

"She's had one of those dates again, huh?"

"Yeah. Well, like, I just wanted to ask if you... could get her into her sleeping clothes, that it something I really shouldn't do, you know."

"Sure. You better go to sleep too, you look a bit exhausted yourself."

Shaggy nodded again, stepped away from the doorway and closed the door, leaving the two girls their privacy.

_I don't know where_

_Confused about how as well_

_Just know that these things_

_Will never change for us at all_

It was about one hour later.

Scooby had also gotten him and slept deeply at the end of Shaggy's bed. Daphne and Fred were sleeping, too.

Only Shaggy was awake, slowly creeping out of his bed and over the floor to Velma's room. Slipped in her bed, taking her hand. Listening to her breath, falling asleep himself.

Just to be with here.

Just to make sure that, when she would wake up, she would know that she wasn't alone.

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me_

_And just forget the world?_

* * *

_Me: Sure. I sit down and write a songfic I had in my mind for a little while now and because I haven't written one for a time now and it gets my longest songfic yet..._

_Invy: Kinda strange._

_Me: Yep. But I like the fic so much :D. Kind of.._

_Invy: Deep? Emotional?_

_Me: Both._

_Apps: Don't forget to review. You know this story deserves a review from you._

_littlebixuit_


End file.
